Before Your Love
by Taryn and Jordan
Summary: Remus's thoughts during the Graduation Ceremony. Written by Taryn. COMPLETE ~~12-03-02, One chapter sequel added!~~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say this, though sad as it may be, it's true. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is a short little sappy ficlet that I wrote in the middle of the night. If you like it, I may form a longer story  
around it. But for now, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Professor Remus Lupin smiled down at the gathered students. For this occasion, the Great Hall was decorated in a flurry  
of vivid colors: green, silver, blue, bronze, black, yellow, red, and gold. A stranger entering the hall would think   
an interior designer on drugs had decorated it. Then again, a stranger would never be allowed into Hogwarts School for  
Witchcraft and Wizardry unless they were magical and had purpose. To everyone else, all that was seen was a flurry of house  
colors; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
His mind seemed to have stray off topic, and he barely registered as the anxious, excited Seventh Years poured in; clad in  
matching black satin graduation robes, and wizarding hats baring tassels in their house colors. Eyes wandering to Harry  
Potter, he smiled warmly; remembering the past year. Harry was a brave young lad, having defeated Voldemort once and for all  
mere months ago.  
  
The battle; however, had not left him untouched. Remus wiped a silent tear away as he glanced ruefully at the wheelchair  
that Harry's crippled frame was occupying. It had been a tough battle, and everything tried by various mediwitchs and   
mediwizards had not helped in bringing back the use of Harry's legs.   
  
Harry caught Remus looking at him, and, smiling, nodded in appreciation. Remus nodded back, and turned his attention to next  
in line; Ron Weasley. If it were at all possible, it seemed to Remus that Ron had grown another 5 inches or so overnight.  
Towering over every student in the hall, and most teachers; it was widely joked about that Ron was Hagrid's long lost twin.  
  
The fiery redhead was grinning from ear to ear, waving at anyone and everyone he recognized. Remus waved back, laughing as   
Ron jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
Then again, he mused, I would be excited too if I got to finally leave the ever foreboding presence of Severus Snape; who  
after the war had been declared 'of the light' when his efforts of spy had been revealed, had not changed his surly demeanor  
one bit. The teacher in question, at this moment, was glaring upon the anxious souls he had tortured for the past seven years;  
saving the most caustic sneers for the Gryffindor trio.  
  
Rolling his eyes in disgust, Remus once again reverted his attention from the Potions Master to the young woman behind Ron.  
  
Hermione Granger was smiling shyly, often shifting her gaze from the floor to the Head Table, and back again. She too, was   
quite tall, with long legs and a curvy figure. Her chestnut locks, Remus noted, fell in graceful waves down her back; no  
longer frizzy and untamed. Her chocolate eyes swam with merriment, her tanned complexion shining with excitement.  
  
Eyes riveted on his soon to be former student and Head Girl, Remus payed nearly no attention to the happenings in the room.  
  
Still, he gazed intently at her, as one by one, the graduating students made their way forward and were presented with shiny  
new diplomas.  
  
Legal wizards.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Having had the pleasure...er...responsibility of teaching the lot both in their 3rd and 7th years, Remus had passed many of  
the students with 60%'s. A select few had excelled, including Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco Malfoy(who had proven himself  
also 'of the light' when he killed his own father to prevent Harry's ultimate demise), and Justin Finch-Fletchly.  
  
He started out of his reverie when he heard Minerva's sturdy voice trill out "Hermione Anne Granger." Grinning widely, he   
watched, memorized, as Hermione smiled, stood and made her way to the front. He managed to catch her eye quickly as  
she accepted the diploma, hugged her Transfiguration teacher, shook hands with and hugged the Headmaster, and moved slowly  
back to her seat.  
  
~*~  
  
After the Commencements commenced, a great feast was held, where the Quidditch and House Cups were awarded (Gryffindor and   
Gryffindor!). When the dishes were finally cleared away some time later, Dumbledore, with a flick of his wand, moved the   
large house tables to the side. Out of nowhere, music filled the room; and students 5th year and up were able to stay for  
the Graduation Ball.  
  
Remus sat quietly throughout most of it, watching the happy witches and wizards dance with each other and a number of the   
Professors.  
  
What shocked most; however, was Snape's avid participation. Not only was he dancing, but he was smiling, laughing, and  
gazing lovingly into the eyes of one Ginny Weasley.  
  
Most didn't notice this, too preoccupied with their own lives. Remus had only noticed because he was the only one still   
sitting.  
  
Too bad old chap, Remus grinned, glancing once more at Snape and Ginny; you have another year to go.  
  
Just as the last song was announced, Remus finally stood. Making way to the dance floor, he pushed through the happy couples,  
swaying slightly to the music. Finally reaching his target, he tapped lightly on Ron's shoulder, signaling that he wished  
to cut in.  
  
"Certainly Moony." Ron grinned, glad at finally being able to use the nickname in public. Stepping aside, he had in no time  
found another partner in Parvati Patil. Remus laughed, turning back to gaze into the velvety depths of Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hi." he whispered, pulling her into his embrace and moving slowly, sensually to the hauntingly beautiful tune.  
  
"Hi." she whispered back, blushing profusely and reverting her gaze back upon her shoes.  
  
"Hermione." he breathed, tilting her chin up with a gentle touch. The music stopped all around them, but Remus and Hermione  
remained in their position; embracing each other tightly, as if it were their last time.  
  
All around, students and staff stopped, staring at the unlikely couple. At the Head Table, Albus sat, grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Hermione," he spoke again, this time more sure of himself. "I wonder how I ever made it through a day. How did I settle for  
a world in shades of grey. When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same and you don't know why, and I looked into   
your eyes, where the road stretched out in front of me, and I realized...I never lived before your love. I never felt before  
your touch. I never needed anyone to make me feel alive, but then again, I wasn't really living. I never lived before your   
love."  
  
Smiling, he brushed away a tear that escaped her beautiful gaze. Dropping gracefully to one knee, pulling a small  
velvet box out of one of the many pockets his voluminous robes held. Opening the box and taking her hand in his, he continued.  
"I wanted more than just an ordinary life. All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky. I stand before you and my heart  
is in your hands and I don't how I survived without your kiss, cause you've given me a reason to exist. I never lived before  
your love. I never felt before your touch. I never needed anyone to make me feel alive, but then again I wasn't really living.  
I never lived before your love."  
  
"Remus..." Hermione whispered, her breath catching as she choked back a silent sob.  
  
"And I don't know why the sun decides to shine, but you breathed your love into me just in time." Taking a deep breath, he  
gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione Anne Granger. You would make me the happiest man alive, if you would   
be my wife. Let me share my life with you. Marry me."   
  
"Oh Remus! Of course, yes! I'll marry you!" she breathed out, smiling and laughing as he slid the small diamond and ruby  
ring on her finger. As the two embraced, cheers sounded through the room.   
  
A whisper of a kiss under the twinkling of stars and candlelight.  
  
  
FIN.  
  
R&R please. It would be greatly appreciated.  
Song lyrics taken from "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson. 


	2. To Where You Are

Disclaimer: JKR owns all.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I've decided to do a one chapter sequel to Hermione and Remus' story. Frankly, the thought of Snape and Ginny scares me, but I needed to stick him with someone. So, I'm sorry to annouce that I will not be expanding on that plot. Anyways, here's the much anticipated sequel.  
  
  
Hermione paced are the room, much to the annoyance of her best friend, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hermione! Calm down!" Ginny laughed, setting a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled slightly at the redhead, moving to sit in one of the many plush chairs of Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
It was early on a beautiful Sunday morning; the sun was bright, the air warm, the birds chirping. Everything was perfect.  
  
Absolutely, BLOODY perfect.  
  
"Ginny, I'm getting married today." Hermoine stated bluntly, causing Ginny to role her eyes.  
  
"I know that, 'Mione." Ginny smirked, waving her hand about the room. "Hence the flowers, make-up, dresses and nerves."  
  
"It's not that." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the back of the chair. "I couldn't be happier that I'm marrying Remus. I love him, more than anything..."  
  
"Than what's wrong?" Ginny, by now, was quite confused.  
  
"Remus and I have had many discussions about our life after this wedding. We've agreed that having children soon is not the wisest desision." Hermione explained, standing once again and resuming her pacing.   
  
"Well, that's good. I mean, you're still fairly young; and though in age he isn't, in body and health he is." Ginny was right. Being a werewolf slowed Remus' aging. While he was nearing 40, his body and health was that of an extremely healthy 23 year old. The only exception were the days just before and following transformations.  
  
"Oh Ginny! Don't you get it?!" Hermione cried out, throwing her arms in the air. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's wonderful, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up to give her best friend a hug.  
  
"Didn't you just hear a word I said?"  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't worry about it." Ginny assured her friend, smiling warmly. "I'm sure Remus will be happy as well."  
  
"But we decided to not start a family yet, and I've ruined it!" Hermione sighed heavily, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.  
  
"In all fairness, you both ruined it. You aren't soley to blame...a baby can't be made alone, you know." Ginny smirked, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I hope you're right." Hermione gazed at Ginny. "I really hope you're right."  
  
"Never fear!" Ginny laughed, pulling Hermione into a standing position once again. "I always am!" Hermione laughed at this, hugging Ginny close to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Think nothing of it! That's what a Maid of Honor is for!" Hermione rolled her eyes, walking over to the doormitory where the female members of the wedding party slept.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!" She bellowed out, rapping sharply on the door. "WE HAVE A WEDDING TO PREPARE FOR!"  
  
Various groans and grumbles could be faintly heard through the thick wooden door.  
  
"NOW!" She yelled once more, grinning in satisfaction. One by one her bridesmaids poured out of the room and into the showers.   
  
The bridesmaids, aside from Ginny, were: Lavender Brown, Susan Bones and Remus' younger sister, Gwen. Her flower girl was Gwen's daughter, Sadie.   
  
Once all were showered and dressed in button down shirts, Hermione began her work on hair charms. With Gwen she performed a quick curling spell, causing tiny golden ringlets to cascade over the 3 year old's little shoulders. Another quick spell placed an array of scarlet and golden ribbons throughout the curls, and another set it for 24 hours.  
  
With each bridesmaid, with the exception of Ginny, she wove their hair into tiny braids; placing a curling charm on each braid. The pile of curled braids were then placed into a bunch on top of thier heads, held at the base with a wreath of scarlet roses and golden ribbons.  
  
Finally, with Ginny, she did a combination of the two styles. Braiding and curling; with scarlet and red ribbons woven into the mass hanging loosely down her back.  
  
While Ginny was at work applying make-up charms on the girls, Hermione set to work on her own hair. She did an opposite combination of the two styles; curling her hair without the braids, but piling them atop her head and securing the mass with a wreath of white roses and scarlet and golden ribbons. Attaching her veil to the back of the mass, she smiled at her reflexion. Just as she was finishing with her own make-up, Ginny had all the instructed everyone to get dressed.  
  
Standing, she surveyed the group. Ginny had done a wonderful job with the makeup; applying subtle hints of scarlet and gold in the eyes and a golden shimmer on the cheeks. Scarlet lipgloss was used to accentuate every mouth. The dresses were also scarlet, with an intricate golden pattern woven into each; each wore was a sleeveless a-line number. Ginny's dress; however, was a pale gold with scarlet patterns. Sadie's was a minuture of Hermione's.  
  
Hermione nodded in satisfaction and turned away to survey her own dress, which hung on a hanger against the wall. It too was sleeveless, puffing out in many layers of toule starting at her waist. The boddess tied in the back much in a similar fashion to a corset, with golden ribbons. In the light, the white dress shimmered gold.  
  
After she had dressed, she smiled at her reflexion with satisfaction.  
  
"You never told me why you decided against wedding robes." Ginny whispered from behind, smiling at her best friend through the mirror. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm muggle-born, but Remus is pure-blood. He wanted a traditional wizard wedding, while I wanted a muggle. So we comprimised. The females are the muggle end of the wedding, the males have the wizard. The ceremony itself is a combination in many aspects."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be nearly as complicated for yours and Severus' wedding." Hermione grinned, causing Ginny to blush. It was true, Severus had proposed to Ginny much in the same fashion Remus had two years before.  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"Much like you, I always am."  
  
~*~  
  
A majority of the ceremony passed by without a hitch. It was nearing the end, and Harry had just approached the front to perform Hermione and Remus' wedding song.  
  
~~"Who can say for certain, maybe you're still here. I feel you all around me, you're memory's so clear. Deep in the stillness, I can hear you speak. You're still an inspiration. Can it be that you are mine, forever love. And you are watching over me from up above. Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see you smile, if only for a while to know your there. A breath away's not far to where you are."~~  
  
Hermione smiled at Remus, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. They remained close, holding onto eachother as Harry's melodic tenor filled the Great Hall.  
  
~~"Are you gently sleeping here inside my dreams. And isn't faith believing, all power can't be seen. As my heart holds you just one beat away, I cherish all you gave me everyday. Cause you are mine, forever love, watching me from up above. And I believe that Angel's breath and that love will live on and never leave. Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star. I wish upon tonight to see your smile, if only for a while to know your there. A breath away's not far to where you are."~~  
  
Hermione breathed deeply, smiling once at Remus as Harry sang on.   
  
"I'm pregnant." she whispered in his ear.  
  
~~"I know you're there. A breath away's not far to where you are."~~  
  
"I know pronouce you man and wife." Albus Dumbledore annouced as Harry stepped down from the platform. Hermione was looking into Remus' eyes, trying to gauge his reaction. Surprise was definately evident. "You may kiss eachother."  
  
They stood, staring into eachother's eyes as the crowd watched on with confusion and fascination. Remus was frowning, and Hermione began to worry. Just as tears were beginning to form in her eyes, he smiled, swooping down upon her and kissing her passionately. When the pulled apart, he grinned mischeviously at her.  
  
"I know." he whispered in her ear, causing her to laugh. "You forget, I have heightened senses. I sensed it weeks ago, but didn't want to spoil it for you."  
  
"You little sneak!" Hermione giggled, slapping him on the arm playfully. The audience watched on, still confused but happy the newly married couple were grinning madly, love surrounding them.  
  
Remus leaned in once more and kissed her lightly on the lips. The crowd 'awwed' causing the couple to blush.  
  
"One more thing." he whispered, placing a hand over her stomach.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's twins."  
  
~*~  
  
I appologize for it's shortness, but there you go! Words and song from "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AWE COME ON! You didn't really think I'd leave you hanging there?!  
  
~*~  
  
Seven and a half months later, Hermione gave birth to twin girls with golden eyes and tufts of creamy chocolate hair. A week after the birth, Dumbledore presided over the wizarding equivalent to a Christaning.  
  
Remus and Hermione stood at the front of the room, each holding a daughter as Dumbledore spoke. After a while, Hermione handed over the child in her arms.  
  
"I hereby charm thee, Arwen Anne Lupin." Dumbledore annouced, weaving an intricate pattern over Arwen's forehead with his wand. A bright light appeared for a moment, dimming almost instantly. Smiling, he handed her back to Hermione and motioned for the othe child.  
  
"I hereby charm thee, Lillian Anne Lupin." He annouced once again, weaving the same pattern. The bright light appeared once more and faded just as quickly. Handing the child back to Remus, Dumbledore turned to the crowed.  
  
"You have all just witnessed the assosiation of Arwen and Lillian Lupin into the wizarding world. Guide the children, teach them the ways of the light. Teach them to love and be loved. Teach them to live."  
  
As a whole, the crowed murmered, "We will."  
  
And the Lupin's lived the cliched happily ever after. 


	3. THE DRESSES!

http://www2.davidsbridal.com/bridesmaids_dresses_express_detail.jsp?stid=402&prodgroup=6  
  
That is the bridesmaids dresses. Pick the apple color and then envision golden weaving.   
For Ginny's dress, choose the Victorian Gold and envision apple weaving.   
  
http://www2.davidsbridal.com/bridalgowns_detail.jsp?stid=368&prodgroup=10  
That's Hermione's dress, just envision the back corset style with golden ribbons, and picture it shimmering gold in the light.  
  
http://www2.davidsbridal.com/flowergirl_detail.jsp?stid=850&prodgroup=11  
That is the flower girls dress.  
  
Hope that helped you a bit! 


End file.
